


Frozen Confections, Melted Resolve

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-17
Updated: 2006-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-27 11:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: It was obscene. It was lewd. It was the most fucking sexy thing he’d ever seen in his life.





	Frozen Confections, Melted Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

This was supposed to be comment-porn for Seshat1 to cheer her up from her week from hell, but it sort of turned into a giftfic... Let’s pretend for the sake of this fic that Sirius is happy and alive (however you feel like slicing it) because I can’t write chan. 

* * *

It was too much. 

First, Harry came out to him in brilliant style, with a surprising kiss that nearly seared all restraint from his brain, that was so hard to push away, to say "Sorry Harry, but you should go after men your own age, not old codgers like me," a kiss that stayed with him for days, the memory of which made him hard every time he so much a glanced at Harry's lips, and now this. Sirius didn't know how much more he could take before he snapped and took Harry right then and there, bent him over the kitchen table and fucked him till he couldn’t see straight. 

It was unbearably hot in the old house, a sticky heat that clung to Sirius’ skin and made him want more than anything to shed all his clothes, something Harry had already started on. He’d taken off his shirt not long ago and was just sitting around in a snug-fitting pair of muggle jeans, sun-baked torso bared for all the world (and Sirius) to see. Ever since getting signed with the Montrose Magpies, Harry’s lean seeker’s build had gotten even more defined, and he’d taken to practicing shirtless on hot days, so his skin had turned golden bronze in the sun. Gorgeous, and hopelessly tempting, but Sirius was determined not to give in. This was his godson, James’ boy, he was only eighteen and still impressionable, and he needed someone his own age, not some old lecherous friend of his father’s to lust after him. Of course, he hadn’t bet on the boy being so much of an exhibitionist.

The fact that he was now defiling an ice lolly wasn’t helping in the least. Slowly, Harry slid the frozen confection between his lips, practically moaning around it, and the slid it out, tongue swirling around the tip, licking a lewd stripe up one side and the other, and Sirius had to bite his lip to keep from groaning as his cock hardened in his trousers, imagining Harry’s lips and tongue doing those things to him. A drip of red sugary water rolled down between Harry’s knuckles, and he licked his hand, sucking two fingers into his mouth, gathering the sticky bit of sugar with his tongue. 

It was obscene. It was lewd. It was the most fucking sexy thing he’d ever seen in his life. 

But Sirius was going to be strong. He had morals, he had restraint, he was a grown man with the power to control his own libido. Harry sucked the ice lolly back into his mouth and looked straight at Sirius as he took it in deep, all the way to the little wooden stick, and Sirius realized he was completely powerless. Slowly, Harry slid the lolly out of his mouth again and looked up at Sirius innocently. 

“You all right, Sirius?” he asked, pink tongue darting out to lick his red-stained lips, and Sirius nodded as his cock stiffened further, draining more blood from his centers of self-restraint. 

Harry smiled, “Good.” He began sucking on the lolly again, sliding it in and out of his swollen lips, licking all the way around it, catching drips, tongue teasing and tantalizing, all the while looking straight at Sirius, eyes dark with… something Sirius tried to pretend he didn’t see, but oh God it was too much, and this was Harry, and James would have killed him, but he couldn’t stand it any more, not when he was so hard it ached just from watching his best friend’s son do illegal things to an ice lolly.

“St-stop,” Sirius finally stuttered, and Harry took the lolly out of his mouth, licking his lips again.

“Why?” he asked, too innocently for what he’d just been doing, and Sirius clenched his fists on his thighs, forcing himself not to touch his own straining erection.

“C-can’t you do that somewhere else?”

Harry’s lips quirked into a smile, “Sorry, am I bothering you?” He licked the dripping ice pop slowly and then sucked on the tip and that was it, the last straw, and Sirius reached over the table and grabbed Harry’s face and kissed him, tasting sugar and cold and Harry’s tongue curling around his, and Harry put down his icy treat and wrapped his arms around Sirius’ neck, pulling him closer, and _moaning_. The kiss was hot and cold at the same time, and Sirius’ hands smoothed down Harry’s bare back, touching every inch of skin he could, finally feeling the heat of Harry beneath his hands and the taste of Harry on his lips and Sirius really could think of no good reason why he hadn’t done this long ago. Harry broke the kiss, grinning, picked his ice lolly back up again and disappeared under the table. Sirius only had a second to wonder what Harry was doing before he felt nimble fingers unbuttoning his trousers and then wet heat around the head of his cock and it was better than he’d imagined, Harry’s mouth surrounding him, taking him in, tongue teasing, sucking, and then without warning, the heat was gone and suddenly replaced with cold, and Sirius yelped in surprise.

Harry chuckled around his mouthful, and the vibrations made Sirius have to strain desperately not to buck his hips into the slowly warming mouth working him, swallowing him down, driving him insane, it should be illegal for it to be this good, and it was _Harry_ which somehow made it better and worse at the same time, and he buried his hands in Harry’s softly curling hair, not pushing, just needing to hold onto something as Harry took him _deep_ , throat working around the head of his cock, and he knew it wouldn’t be long, not with the pre-show Harry had given him, but he knew he wanted more, wanted that image he’d had before of taking Harry over the kitchen table, so he gritted out, “Stop,” and gently pulled Harry’s head back, panting.

“Want to fuck you,” Sirius said, scooting his chair back and pulling Harry out from under the table. He pulled Harry into a kiss, tasting searing heat and Harry and himself, and stepped out of his trousers and pants before pulling back to tug off his t-shirt. Harry wrapped his arms around Sirius’ neck and kissed him smoothly, exploring his mouth as Sirius’ hands unbuttoned his jeans and slid them off his hips, taking his boxers with them. They pressed their bodies together, skin on skin for the first time, reveling in the smooth heat and muscle rubbing together, hissing into their kiss as their cocks touched, and Sirius reached down and took Harry’s cock in his hand, stroking it, kissing away Harry’s gasps and whimpers before turning him around and sliding a hand down into his cleft. Harry braced his hands on the table, bending over and spreading his feet apart, and Sirius cast a lubrication spell before slipping a finger into Harry, slowly stretching him open. 

Harry grabbed his wrist and looked at him over his shoulder, lips parted, eyes dark with lust. “I’m not a virgin, just- I need you in me now,” he panted out, and Sirius groaned as Harry pulled at his hips, positioning Sirius at his entrance. 

Sirius kissed the side of Harry’s neck as he pushed in slowly, trying to hold onto his restraint for as long as possible, wanting to make this good, but Harry moaned and pushed back, impaling himself on Sirius’ cock, and both men gasped at the feeling, the connection of two bodies. It was hot and tight and slick and so good, clenching like a vice around Sirius’ cock, and he had to stop for a few seconds to get a hold of himself or it would be over too soon. He took a few deep breaths, forehead pressed against Harry’s shoulder, and then pulled out and thrust in again. 

Harry gasped, “More,” and Sirius obliged, in and out, in and out, so close already, and he reached around to stroke Harry’s erection, and thrust harder. Harry turned his head and captured Sirius’ mouth with his, tongues tangling and stroking as they moved together, and it was too much, the tight heat surrounding his cock and the friction and the heady taste of Harry’s mouth and Sirius’ whole body seized up and he groaned into Harry’s mouth and came, spilling into Harry’s body, kissing him feverishly, hips snapping with the last few thrusts. 

Sirius pulled out and turned Harry around, sinking two fingers into Harry’s come-slick arse and swallowing down his cock, and Harry cried out as Sirius stroked his prostate with his fingertips and _sucked_ and then he too was spilling into Sirius’ mouth, gasping and moaning and bucking his hips as Sirius swallowed it all down.

Sirius stood up, wiping his mouth, and leaned over Harry’s sated body, kissing him slowly, stroking his shoulders and back. After a moment, they pulled back, and Harry looked down at the floor, grinning.

“What are you grinning about?” Sirius said as he, too smiled, unable to help himself.

Harry reached down and picked up the wooden stick that was lying in a small puddle of red sugary water. “I’ve got nearly a whole box of these left.”


End file.
